Various types of displays are used to support and present merchandise and provide merchandise information and other information to consumers in a retail environment. Displays that are eye-catching and that readily provide information about a product help draw the attention of the customer and promote retail sales. Additionally, displays that are able to be efficiently set up, broken down, and adjustable are versatile, more easily shipped and stored, and adaptable for use with different base fixtures or mounts. Such displays provide increased sales, better use of employee time, and reduced costs. While traditional displays accomplish these features to some extent, enhancements in the functionality, or overall merchandising effectiveness, of such displays remain to be realized.